Naruto: Kekkei Genkai of The Sky
by satnad
Summary: <html><head></head>Namikaze Minato has one secret that he never told anyone except his wife and surprisingly Kyuubi no Kurama. His secret is he had the rarest kekkei genkai that only exist in ancient clan before the era of Rikudo Sennin known as Sky Bloodline limit. Strong!Smart! Naruto, Strong!Shikamaru and Nice!Sadist! Kyuubi/Kurama</html>
1. Chapter 1

Namikaze Minato has one secret that he never told anyone except his wife and surprisingly Kyuubi no Kurama. His secret is he had the rarest kekkei genkai that only exist in ancient clan before the era of Rikudo Sennin known as Sky Kekkei Genkai.

10th October 19XX

A roar is heard in the summer and warm knight of hidden Village of Leaf. Every citizen and Shinobi looked up to sky and they were surprise, Kyuubi has appear at South part of the village unleashed its fury to the village and Kyuubi start the destruction by swinging its tail and paws that stood in his way.

"This chakra. Damn it! He was been control by that masked man! I need to free him right now." Minato said in worried tone. "Kushina, I want you to stay here with Naruto, okay?"

Kushina nodded, she still in weak condition. "Be careful Minato."

"I will." He took his short-sleeved long white haori with decorated by orange flames on the edges with kanji, "Fourth Hokage." Minato was head to Konoha to defend the village from Kyuubi.

That is wrong; first he must free the Kyuubi first and secondly, killed the masked man and seal the Kyuubi back. Unlike any other people believe that tailed beast is the source of evil and hated, Minato is one of few peoples believe they have their own emotion and has the right to live in freedom. Because of that, Minato gained Kyuubi respect and as exchanged Kyuubi know his secret.

'I have no choice but to use **that**. Nobody treat my fried as a tool and get away from me.' Minato thought and clutches his hand harder till turn white, eyes glowing bright blue, the calm sky start to changes, it become darker and cold, the temperature dropped suddenly as if the sky has answer his call.

In the battle scene, many shinobi included Hokage noticed the sudden change. "What is going on?" the Leaf ninja murmured to each other. Kyuubi who currently destroy some building with it paw stopped his action, and hold his head tightly. Kyuubi feel the sudden headaches come and attack his mind. "NO! RELEASE ME!" Kyuubi roared in pain and shocked to other ninja who tried to attack him.

"It can't be. Is the Kyuubi been controlled by someone?" Third Hokage, Hiruzen said to himself.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!"Kyuubi continued roar in pain.

The masked man watched the scene from afar wondering what actually happen. "This is something wrong. My eyes should be perfect and able to control him with no problem. So, why Kyuubi acted like this?"

"By released some of my kekkei genkai power, I can disturb the chakra control from Kyuubi brain but I still need to go near him to free the Kyuubi.

Then, Yondaime appeared at the battle scene, standing at Hokage Monument ready to face the Kyuubi when he senses behind him. He quickly dodged and turning around as swing his kunai to the attacker only phase through the enemy's head. Before he's able to continue, suddenly everything become distorted and the masked man absorb in pattern like ripple but Minato managed to escape and flash away to one of his safe house.

"That is a space-time technique; it more advanced that my own. It doesn't require a seals to use it." He murmured. 'Not like I need one too, I completely mastered my own technique and the Hiraishin seal on my three-pronged kunai the purpose is to deceived and make the enemy believe I need seal to use the technique.' He snorted but then he tensed.

Minato looked back and found out the masked man has follows him. 'His chakra felt familiar but whom?' he wonder.

"Who are you?" Minato asked as he wondered who this masked guy is. He is able to release the Kyuubi from the seal and also controlling the fox

"My name is long forgotten but I was known as Uchiha Madara but you can call me Tobi." The man chuckled.

Minato narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You call yourself Uchiha Madara? I'm sorry but I can't stop feeling that you lied and I believe you are someone else."

The enemy snorted. "Who I am is not your importance but I will defeat you if anyone gets in my way."

"Oh Really? Then, I do the same to you. Nobody treat my friends as a tool and I destroy them if they harm my friend and family." Minato hissed. When Minato said that, the atmosphere has turn worse. The storm growled angrily, the temperature has dropped again as if the winter has hit the village.

The enemy shiver in spine. 'This is not good. I never felt his anger before but this is the worse. I must done this quickly before bad thing happens.'

Both warriors dashed at each other and kunai clashed. In slow mation, Minato catches a glimpse of red eyes, 'A sharingan, and a rogue ninja perhaps? Every Uchiha is in the village, tried to protect the village from the fox.'

'Too bad for Hokage, he makes the single mistake by looking into my eyes.' The masked man smirked but once again Minato surprised him when Minato managed to catch him on guard.

The enemy able to dodged at the last moment and jump to the back to keep the distance from the Hokage. "How?"

Minato stared at the guy and eyes turned bored. "Tch, typical Uchiha. He thinks his stupid eyes can trap me. He still needs more than thousand years if he wants to use stupid illusion techniques on me." He murmured to himself.

"You ignored my question." The guy stated.

"Do I need to -Because if I remember few minutes ago, you want to finish me as soon as possible because I get in your way?"

The masked man growled, "Your arrogant will be the death of you, Yondaime Hokage."

"No boy, not me but you!" Minato said calmly and both of ninja dashed forward in fastest speed. The fastest in speed is the winner. Minato throw his three-pronged kunai and rasengan appear from his right hand. "Victory is mine." –before the masked man reached him, he disappears from his sight and only appears behind the back using the kunai he previously threw. He twisted his body and slammed the masked man with rasengan and marking him with Hiraishin seal.

The masked man appears far away from the damaged area. "Shit, I underestimated him." He said and suddenly Minato appears in front of him and stabs him with kunai and applying the contract seal removed to free the Kyuubi. As he seeing he lost the battle, "I will be back and I get my revenge on Konoha." And warps away use the ripple space-time technique.

Minato gets up, 'My intuition tells me he is not joking and a dangerous guy too.' He thought. He looked up to the sky, eyes glowing blue and an orange scroll appear from his hand. 'I only trust Kyuu- no' he shook his head. 'Kurama to give this to Naruto one day.' Then he disappears and went back to battlefield.

In Konoha, the weather has getting worse, the temperature start affects everyone that included the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi roared in pain and struggled to gain the control of his body but once he felt somebody free him, he snapped again and tried to attack the village but before he able to do so, a giant toad appears and pinning the fox on the ground.

"Look! Hokage-sama is here!"

"Yondaime-sama! Finally, we are saved!"

"Yondaime Hokage-sama!"

"…Yondaime." Kurama growled and glared at the man.

"You must calm down."

"You have no right to talk to me like that. You too, bring harm to the village." The fox replied.

Minato blinked and finally realized his bloodline has caused unnecessary damaged due to him can't control his temper. He sighed. Slowly released some of his chakra to return to weather back to normal. "Hold him down as long as you can. Teleporting both Kyuubi and you requires preparation. "Are you crazy Yondaime? Hurry up! I can't hold him much longer!" Gamabunta said.

Then Minato, Gamabunta and the Kyuubi disappear in flash.

"Where they go?" Hiruzen said.

"There!" the ninja near third Hokage pointed out.

A bright light appear at outskirt forest of Konoha. "Let's go!" third Hokage said to others.

The Fourth Hokage teleports them near the safehouse where Kushina and Naruto stay. The safehouse completely destroyed due to hit Kyuubi body.

"Minato, I have no chakra left more. It's all yours now." Then the boss toad disappears in puffed.

"Kushina! Are you alright?!" Minato shouted and went to Kushina.

Kushina coughed and stared at his husband. "I'm fine, how about the Kyuubi?"

"He's there. We need to seal him quickly. Kushina, do me a fovour and set a barrier surrounding us. I don't want anyone to disturb us." Minato said. Kushina nodded and did as she told. Kushina gathers the remains of chakra and form chains to create huge barrier surrounding them.

"Kurama. We have no choice but to seal you back. Are you okay with that?"

"Do it quickly Minato! I prefer stay inside the seal instead been control by that cursed eyes" Kurama hissed in anger.

"Minato, I going to seal back Kurama inside me!" Kushina cries.

"W-what no Kushina! If you do that, it will kill you!"

"What do you want to do?" Kushina said and she coughed again. Minato looked worried over Kushina condition. "I'm going to seal him inside our son." Minato said. Kushina eyes widen in horror. "You can't do that! Do you know what happen once you become Jinchuuriki?"

"I know but I trust our son can handle this. Trust him and trust Kurama too. He will watch our son for us – and I will seal the remaining of mine and yours chakra inside the seal too." Minato took Naruto from Kushina and hold him with care and love.

"Naruto still a baby and his body can't handle the enormous chakra inside him so I'm going to split Kurama's chakra into half, seal the Yang chakra use Eight Trigram Seal on Naruto and I use Shiki Fujin to seal the Ying Chakra inside me."

"If you use Shiki Fujin, the user will die" Kushina said in weak voice. "I know but this is the only option I can think. Kurama, please watch over our child. Kushina, any last word?" He knew Kushina in the end of her life and this saddens him too much to watch his beloved one in the pain. Kushina gather every strength she have and go near Naruto.

"Naruto, don't be picky eat lots and grow strong. Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm. Also, don't stay up late you need lots of sleep, make friends you don't need a lot of friends. Just a few ones you can really, really trust. Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true. There's so much more that I want to pass on to you. I wish I could stay with you longer." Kushina cries.

"Naruto, I love you so much." –and Kushina kiss Naruto forehead and closed her eyes and released her last breath. Her body almost hit the earth but Minato managed to captured and put her body slowly to the ground.

Kurama watch in regret and looked away. Minato sobbed, unable to hold his tears anymore to watch her wife die in front of him is too much for him to handle. "Kurama, I will perform the ritual now." Kurama nodded, didn't say anything.

"Don't say anything. It is not your fault. The one it fault is that masked man." Minato said in small voice. The barrier Kushina set up early had almost collapsed but Minato used some of his chakra to tighten the barrier from collapsing.

"Minato!"

Minato turn around and Hiruzen and few other shinbo also there with him. "Hiruzen-sama." Minato nodded in respect.

"What are you trying to do?" Hiruzen asked.

"I don't have much time left. I'm going to seal Kyuui inside my son, Naruto. Forgive me Hiruzen-san but please grant my last wish, to let this boy seen as a hero."

Hiruzen only frowned; his disagreed with Minato's action but he couldn't do anything with barrier in his way. "Fine, I will do as you said."

Minato quickly perform a long chained of seal and shouted, "Shiki Fuujin!"

"One last thing, doesn't blame Uchiha about tonight attack. It is not Uchiha Clan fault. It was a masked man that attacks both of us after Naruto's birth." Minato took Naruto and put him in ritual chamber. "Forgive me for not with you once you reached the age where the signs of **that** appeared but I hope you can approach Kurama or walk to outskirt of capital of Fire Country. There is an abandoned compound and only Namikaze Clan member can enter that place. "Minato remains quiet for moment. "You will find every answer in there."

He continues. "And lastly, listen to your mother said and grow up become strong and brave Shinobi. I know you will be the one that bring the peace to this corrupted world." He gives small smile and tear drop fall to Naruto's forehead. He closed his eyes and said "Eight Trigram Seal!"

In Naruto mindscape.

"**Why I let him seal me back? No wait because I indebted to him and I asked for it too. Tch, the others bijuu will laughed on me if they found out I grown soft."** Kyuubi curled up inside the cage. He remember the day that man told his deepest seceret.

"_My bloodline limit is special. It can effect everything surrounding me that is included you. I can manipulate element, weather, trees and living being." Minato said in happily tone while wonders around inside Kushina mindscape._

"_**Is this one of your abilities too? Enter people's mindscape without permission?"**_

"_That is mean of you." Minato pouted but he continues again. "I asked Kushina permission of course! That's why I can enter and talk to you easily!" Minato said chirpily._

"_**Sound like Yamanaka to me."**__ Kurama said. '__**I not feel any fear from him. What a strange human.'**_

"_Yeah but I do not need hand seal or eyes like Sharingan. Only a slight touch of human and the people's chakra allowed me to enter the mindscape in ease."_

"_**Why you tell me this?"**_

"_Huh? Isn't fair? You tell me your name but I didn't tell you anything about me so I think it fair when you know about this from me." Minato shrugged._

"_**You are weird."**_

"_People said that a lot to me." Minato rolled his eyes._

"_**And Kushina was right, you are a sissy." **__Kurama said that purposely to piss off the Yellow Flash._

"_Hey! I am handsome and manly man! Thank you very much!" Minato huffed and crossed his arm over his chest._

"_**Pft, stupid brat."**_

"_Idiotic jerk."_

"_**Brainless moron."**_

"_Fuzzy ball."_

"_**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"**_

"_Hey Minato! Kyuubi! Stop that! You guys give me headaches once you start those stupid verbal arguments of yours!" _

"_Sorry!" Minato said and leaves immediately._

"**Tch that dream again."** Kyuubi sighed. **'But when I think again, that kekkei genkai is very dangerous far more dangerous than doujutsu or wood kekkei genkai. I only wait for the time that kid comes here to look for the answer.' **He stares at the orange scroll Minato left him to pass it to his son when the day comes.

"**This is too troublesome."** He groaned. **'Now I sound like that lazy shadow clan.'**

At other place, same time and same day. Every male Nara sneezed.

**Satnad notes: Hello! Me again! This is my second Naruto fanfic. I tried to continue the old one but sadly, I lost interest to continue the story but now I have new ideas so here I am. I want to say I apologize for my English since English is not my main language but I try to improve and fix my grammar. (This is still suck. I know) I hope all of you enjoy reading the prologue. The second chapter will come soon and the beginning of Naruto new adventure!**


	2. Chapter 2: Daddy is here with you!

"Poor that kit, he become an orphan." Kurama sighed.

"Who is orphan?"

"Naruto" Kurama said. Then he blinked and shifts his head to the voice.

"Hello Kurama!" Minato waved his hand.

"Oh my god! You supposed to be dead!" Kurama exclaimed and point his finger or paw to Minato.

"Hey! Don't point your finger at me! That is rude and to answer your question. My body only vanished but my soul stuck here with you. So here I am." Minato said proudly.

"But summons Shinigami requires your soul!"

"Well….the story is-" Minato start to explain.

_**Flashback**_

"_Welcome to the world of death." Shingami said to Minato._

_Minato stared at Shinigami with blank look._

_Shingami stared back._

_Minato stared_

_Stared_

_Stared_

_Stared_

_Shingami has enough with the unofficial staring contest, so he decided to say some words._

"_What is wrong with you human? Where is the hell your reaction?" Shingami exclaimed._

"_Huh. What kind of reaction you want me to show you, Shingami-sama?" Minato blinked and tilt his head to other side._

"_Scream at me! Shout my name in fear! Not like that!" Shinigami shouted, pulling his hair in irritation. _

"_Eh, isn't that boring and a typical reaction? I don't see anything for me to fear you except you had a horn and ugly face with no enough vitamins on your body." Minato point several things after take good look over Shinigami. The Death twitched._

_Meanwhile, the Ying Kurama who stays inside Minato's mindscape only sweat dropped__**. "Figures he will create new scene anywhere he go." **__He sighed._

_Shingami faces turn red, smoke appear between his ears. "YOU DARE INSULT ME HUMAN." The death god cries furiously._

"_I am?" Minato is still clueless and stared at Shinigami in confusion. Now the Death wonders why this man is a genius but freaky dense in some department. Shinigami facepalmed and sighed._

"_ARGH! That's it! I've enough! You have no right to stay in my humble stomach! Now get out from me and stuck together with the other fox inside your son!" Shinigami puked Minato out from his stomach._

**Flashback End**

"-And here I am!" Minato said ending the story with big grin.

Kurama only blinked and groaned. **"Figures only you can piss that Shinigami like that. Oh I wish your son not inherited this strange behaviour of yours."** He murmured and curled up, completely ignored Minato and wish he had more silent.

With Minato here, silent is a big no**. 'Who knows what this blond going to do? Eat multiple cakes and go hyper? Kushina already dead and can't restrain him anymore with her chains.'** He sighed again and surrenders himself with a cruel fate being seal and stuck together with insane fourth Hokage.

'**I can bet million ryo nobody know his true personality except Jiraiya, his Anbu Guard, Kakashi, his two best friend, Shikaku and Fugaku, Kushina and me.'** Kurama thought.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Kurama open one eyes and look at Minato**. "I'm not. Now go away from me! I want some peace!"** he growled and gives death glared at Minato

Minato huffed. "Come on Ku, ignored your other half. Let's go find Naruto or watch what actually happen outside." The Ying Kurama or now known as Ku sweat dropped. **"Who let you to call me Ku?"**

"I can't call you Kurama too right? So Ku is your new name!" Minato give Ku his bright grin.

Ku growled and bite Minato head hard, show his sign of disagreement at Minato for calling him Ku. "Wait my head going to explode, you stupid fox!"

In Hokage Meeting.

"Ladies and Gentleman, today I want discuss with you about Kyuubi accident." Hokage said to every clan head, council member and elder.

"What happen to the Fourth?" the other council member said.

Hiruzen met each and every one of the council's member. "Minato gave up his soul and was forced to summon Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi. He gives his life for the village." The council was shocked. To summon the Shinigami, you need strong mental strength and willpower more than just a soul.

They all went silent in respect of Yondaime. Sandaime settled back down in his chair and summon the Anbu to bring the baby. "Yondaime seal the Kyuubi inside this boy." He held up the baby for the council to see.

"Kill that demon boy!"

"He doesn't deserve to live!"

"Kill that baby!"

"He killed our leader!"

"SILENT! "Sandaime slammed his hand down over the table and glared to everyone who dares to oppose him. Satisfied with the silence, Hokage clears his throat.

"Minato summoned the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi away. This boy is not the Kyuubi but merely its jailor. Minato last wish is for everyone to see him as a hero."

The council eyed Naruto with new wariness. They trust with Yondaime skill in fuuinjutsu but it can't stop them with slight doubt what if the Kyuubi took over the control?

Hiruzen continues "According to Yondaime, someone was controlled the Kyuubi. He identifies that person as a masked man. I can't have cleared detail of him because Yondaime don't have much time to explain to me."

"Is that masked man an Uchiha?" Danzo said and earn a glared from the head of Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku.

"I'm not particular sure about that but Yondaime stated that none of Uchiha Clan member inside of Konoha involves in this. Therefore, _**they are innocent,**_ Danzo." He released some of his killing intent to shut him up.

Fugaku nodded in grateful to Hiruzen for stand up for his clan.

"I no longer think telling the general population about the Kyuubi is good idea. If anyone speak about this boy is the jinchuuriki, they will be executed. Only the Jounin rank and above will inform about this. No objection! Now the meeting is over. Everyone may leave." His voice was ice cold; he took last look to everyone's eyes and left the meeting room.

* * *

><p>Minato smiled as he plays with his son in his mindscape. "I was worried that we leave you alone in here but no worries because daddy is here to teach and guide you become the greatest and legend guy in the world!"<p>

Naruto only blinked with his wide blue eyes and whisker on his cheeks.

Minato has changed his son mindscape, a small house with four bedrooms, one office, living room, kitchen and a library. He also did certain change over Kurama, no longer has the fox stayed inside the cage but the seal kanji are still there in the shape of collar around Kurama's neck.

Naruto went "Waaa" "Bwaaah" and Minato smile in excitement created a camera and captured Naruto cute moment. "Naruto, look here! Look at daddy!"

"**He's cute. He inherited the eyes and face shape from Kushina**." Ku said, completely ignored his own out of character moment for saying a human is a cute.

"**Yeah, I hope his personality is better than his parent. I've enough headaches coming from two brats."** Kurama added.

"Hey! Don't say that word in my son presence!"

"**I can say whatever I want, stupid blond."** Kurama rolled his eyes.

Ku blinked, ignored those two bickered. He was curious what actually happen to them after out from Shinigami's stomach so he want ask Minato one question. **"So are we alive or dead Minato?"**

"**Alive."** Minato said, create random and colourful blocks for Naruto to play.

"**What about your own body?"**

"**Gone...vanished, turn to ashes. I guess."** Minato shrugged, not care about his body condition. Due to his bloodline, the body will scatter like a glasses and turn to ashes immediately, the reason is to protect the user body if someone get hold of it.

**"Is it your bloodline again?"**

"Aye."

**"Sound paranoid to me."**

Minato shrugged, "I don't blame my ancestor if they over paranoid about this. Look at the situation now, even nowadays we send hunter to disposed the dead body to make sure nobody hold the information about the village secret, ninjutsu and some stuff."

**"Indeed but still your kekkei genkai is way too powerful!"**

"Hey, Rinnegan is also powerful doujutsu too." Minato replied back.

Kurama frowned. "**True unlike Rinnegan, Sky Bloodline limit is the oldest and ancient kekkei genkai. This power of yours has existed long enough before the Juubi were born. Even you, have little knowledge about the Sky."**

"You are right. They were many unknown power of Sky but as far as I know each Namikaze has difference abilities of Sky. One of the good example is my great grandfather, he can manipulate every element but he fonder with lava and what happen next? The shinobi clan specialized in lava born to the world hence the Terumi Clan of Kirigakure."

**"Sound like Namikaze clan is one happy big family."** Ku shuddered; imagine a family full with insane people. Listen to Minato explanation, it's proved Namikaze Clan has divide themselves, changed their name and create a new clan based on element they mainly use

**"What you want to tell me next? Yamanaka clan is one of your branch families?"** Kurama said.

Minato rolled his eyes. "Yes they are."

Kurama and Ku shocked. **"Bloody hell!"**

"I told you before I can enter my mindscape without any hand seal or doujutsu right? As long as I touch the human skin and sense his or her chakra, I able to enter the mindscape easier." Minato explain more about his kekkei genkai's ability.

"Yamanaka can do the same except they need a time to do preparation and high level of chakra and concentration to perform this technique."

**"Yeah the next thing you said, the difference between you and Yamanaka clan, you can jump to other mindscape and can stay longer than them without use too much of chakra."** Kurama said in sarcasm.

Minato snorted. "Of course we can do that. That is one of the basic of Sky bloodline limit."

Kurama twitched and Ku watch in amusement.

* * *

><p>Minato was so bored. Naruto had fall asleep again after the nurse feed him. He looked around; his mind plays the memory of his moment together with Kushina and cakes. (an: what the hell Minato) He blinked when he remember the tragedy day few days ago. 'Fugaku! He dares steal my precious cheery cake 3 days ago! I not let him go away after what he has done to my precious cake! He is so dead.' he rubs his hand and grinned mischievously. A hundred of prank ideas crash his mind and he picked one of them. The Mindscape Travel, one of his kekkei genkai ability.

"Hehehe…I love my bloodline limit." Minato laughed hard. He don't really care that he abused his kekkei genkai over something so childish. Hey he may be a leader but he had lot of stress, handle stupid elders, council and bratty shinobi (cough genin cough) make him want to struggle all of them to death. And three days ago event gave him a very bad memory, not to mention be thrown up from Shinigami stomach was a bad experience.

"**Where are you going?"** Ku said in curious and worried tone. No, he is not worried about his host. He more worried about his host victim then again does he care about what happen to them? Neh, not really - He gets free entertainment in return.

"To Fugaku mindscape!" Minato said happily and grabs Ku together with him. Ku groaned. **'I prefer stay inside Kushina or Mito. This man is a madman and insane too. I more worried about my sanity than anything.'**

"**Have a safe journey."** Kurama deadpanned and he lies down behind Naruto and curled around him. **"Go to sleep kit."**

"Uwaa bwahha aaah." Naruto clapped his hand and give his brightest smile at Kurama.

Then, they return from the journey into Fugaku's mindscape after half an hour has passed. Kurama noticed his other self-look incredibly paled while Minato on other hand look someone been shot with hyper dose. Kurama sit beside Ku and asked. **"So what exactly happen in that Uchiha mindscape?"**

"**Do I need to tell you? You are the other me! Look into your own memory!"** Ku shouted but his face still paled after watch the destruction caused by Minato in Fugaku mindscape.

"**Okay fine, no need to unleash your anger at me."** Kurama sighed. He decides to check his memory later. Not now but soon.

* * *

><p>In Uchiha Compound<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh… Minato… Forgive Me… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I won't steal your cake anymore!" Fugaku shouted in his sleep. His face covered by sweat and his pale skin become paler and cold. This make Mikoto worried about her husband condition more. "Honey, wake up! Wake up!"<p>

Minato on other hand was laughed so hard and rolled around his son mindscape. "Huh! Revenge is so sweet." He turns around and faces his son. "Do you want me to teach you that too, Naruto?"

Naruto tilted his head, "Bwaah?"

"**NO! DON'T CORRUPT YOUR SON!"** Both Ku and Kurama scream and run after Minato to stop him from create another mini Minato.

Minato cackled madly and holds his son tightly and run away from two scary fox.

Naruto first word when he was 1 years old is "Brat!"

Minato shrieked in horror, muttered to himself Kushina will rise from death and kill him. Both Kyuubi snorted in amusement, proud to themselves able to teach Naruto some faulty word in early age and Minato wasn't very happy.

In the next day, both fox frozen in ice and Minato stood proudly over his masterpiece. Naruto is clapped and happy with his father 'magic show'. "Naru wanna mowe!" he said with innocent wide sparkle wide blue eyes. Yellow Flash can't hold anymore so he squealed.

Yes, he squealed. That's normal reaction when you are with a baby.

"Naruto! You are so cute!" he hugged Naruto tightly and muttered "cute, cute, cute" like a mantra.

Naruto's POV 3 years old.

The caretaker of orphan house humming cheerfully as she went into Naruto's room, "Hello Naru-chan, how is your sleep?"

"Nami-baasan!" he yelled. Naruto run toward her and hugs her tightly. "Oh Naruto, it seem you have a nice dream." Nami, the caretaker said with small smile. Nami or her full name is Takahiro Nami. She is the owner of Konoha orphanage house.

She was told of S-rank secret associated with Uzumaki Naruto, so at first she hates him and refused to accept Naruto; try to sabotage his growth and let him starving. After awhile, the kid's cheerful attitude and bright smile melt her once cold heart once she got to know him.

Naruto likes her. She is nice woman and Daddy said she is kind person. "Come on, we take a bath and then we eat breakfast, okay!" Nami said cheerfully.

"Okay!" Naruto pumped his fist and bounced to the bathroom. Nami chuckled and follow after him.

Naruto loves water so he loves take bath, play bubble and splashing together with Mr Duck is fun! 'Look daddy! Buwwle!' he said in his mindscape.

Minato chuckled, "Yeah Naruto, look! Mr Duck want play with you, poor Mr Duck. You ignored him." Point the falling duck on the tiles.

"Oh no! I'm sowwy Mr Duck for let you faww from bath tub." He picks Mr Duck and swings the duck in random directions.

Nami chuckled softly and shook her head, "Now Naru-chan, bath is over. If I let you stay longer you will catch a cold."

Naru shook his head hard. "No! Naru is stwong! Cold can't cawtch me!" Now the caretaker can't hold anymore and burst out laughing.

Nami learn a new forbidden thing about Naruto.

Naruto and anything involves with sweet including ramen is a big no no.

How she found out the problem?

Simple, a clan head introduced himself as Nara Shikaku give a slice of cake to Naruto while Sandaime Hokage brought a ramen for Naruto. That is the most horrified day she been through as a child caretaker. An extremely over excited hyper kid was bouncing around the wall with some holes from the floor and the wall from the impact of hyper kid bouncing.

"I'm going to kill that Nara Clan Head for give him that cake." A dark aura circles around her as she muttered torture method once she catches Shikaku later on. Clan head will be damned.

Shikaku sneezed. "Geez, Is someone talk bad thing about me? It's too troublesome to handle the troublesome situation." Fugaku sweatdropped hearing Shikaku kept muttered troublesome this and troublesome that.

"So how's the testing? Is that kid loves sweet or not?" Fugaku said, take a sip of hot green tea and places it on the closest surface that he can reach.

"Not good. He inherited Minato's loves of sweet, cake and hyper activeness." Both Shikaku and Fugaku groaned; remember the bad memory together with Minato in high sugar. "-And addiction of ramen from Kushina." Fugaku face palmed. "He is really their child." Shikaku nodded and Fugaku has urged to slam his face over the wall to wake him from this nightmare.

'This is bad, very bad.' They thought.

* * *

><p>In Naruto Mindscape<p>

* * *

><p>"Look daddy! I can fweeze Rama's tail!" he point his works at Minato and Minato wipes his fake tear with handkerchief.<p>

"Naruto, I am so proud of you!" he ruffled his son's blonde hair with big grin.

"**OOOOOI KIT LET ME GO!"** Kurama roar in anger but being ignored by father and son. He can't swing his tails because being frozen on the ground by certain blonde.

-OMAKE-

"Shikaku, Fugaku! Let's go to that shop! I heard his sell a good cake." Minato said excitedly, 5 years old said.

"Hn." Fugaku, 6 years old said.

"Troublesome." Shikaku, 6 years old sighed, trailing behind them.

"Hello, welcome to MiMi-Chan Bakery!" the male worker greeted them cheerfully.

Minato dashed forward once he saw so many delicious cakes. His mouth wide open and sparkle in happiness. 'This is heaven!'

"All cake looks delicious." Minato eyes lighting up and look each of the cake with seriousness.

"Seriously Minato, why you took so long? Just pick any cake you want." Fugaku turn around and point to the cake he wants to eat. "Can I have a slice of chocolate banana cake?"

"Troublesome, one slice of red velvet cake for me." Shikaku yawned.

"And you little boy?"

"Can I have blueberry cheesecake? I want the whole cake please!"

"Oh you want to share with your friends?"

"No, it's for me only." Minato said bluntly.

The others sweatdropped.

"Oh o-okay." The worker chuckled nervously. "Can you finish by yourself?"

Minato stared at the worker as if he said the strangest thing. "This is small matter; I can finish the whole cake with no problem!" Minato laughed, waving it off.

This did not reassure him in the slightest "Alright, here you go. Enjoy eating the cake!" the bakery worker looked somewhat worried over Minato declaration.

"Thank you!" the three boys bow and choose the table to eat the cake.

"Itadakimasu!" three boys said but before Fugaku and Shikaku took a bite of their cake. Minato already done finish eat the whole cake in flash.

He grabs the plate, open his mouth wider and eat the whole in the same manner as the snake eats their prey.

Fugaku gasped. He can't believe he eat the whole thing at once!

Shikaku stared with unbelievable eyes. "This is impossible." He murmured.

The worker watch the scene from afar, fainted after seen Minato eat the whole cake.

"Oh yummy, this cake is delicious and so much flavour with cream, sugar and blueberry flavour melt in mouth like ice cream. Oh I'm in heaven! I make the right choice choose the cheesecake. I know they were the best!" Minato said, oblivious with his surroundings.

The End of Omake

Satnad notes: Here is the 2nd chapter! First of all, I'm sorry I make Minato so ooc but I just want to show you that every strong ninja has their crazy side so here it is. Minato crazy side! Nobody believe me, Minato will come back right? After thinking and thinking, I decided not to kill Minato. I mean who is better to teach Naruto to control his kekkei genkai if not Minato? There are few fanfic has similiar story like this except they have one Kyuubi, Minato and Naruto. But in my fanfic, there were two kyuubi! Ying and Yang! So yeah, Naruto life is no longer normal but full with madness and insanity everywhere.

Lastly, I want to thank you for favourite, follow and review my story. I hope this answer some of your question. Thank you for your support! /bows

Ps: Who want to know what Minato did to Fugaku? /evil smirk insert


End file.
